The broadcasting of data packets from a single hub station to many remote receivers on a common channel occurs in many two way client server data networks. In some cases (for example the IS-95 CDMA digital cellular standard) the transmission uses a direct sequence spread spectrum form of transmission. Since the transmission from the hub station to the remote units is one to many, the communication channel in this direction may also be referred to as a spread spectrum time division multiplexed (TDM) channel. The channel in the other direction may be referred to as a multiple access channel.